warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Lightningfang's Clan: The Rain Of Fire
Prolouge The night before Lightningpaw's warrior ceremony, his sleep was restless. He finished eating a vole and was about to go to sleep but once he fell asleep he started dreaming. He was floating in the air and the starry shape of a cat was approaching him. He recognized it as the previous leader, Bluestar. Then out of the starry depths he saw more deascesed cats walking toward him. Lightningpaw was so suprised that he couldn't speak, so he just watched. Bluestar stepped forward and said " A new prophecy has come. Fire will rain from the heavens, and the cats of the clans river, shadow, thunder, wind, and fang will share their fears." Lightning paw said " But why are you telling me and not Firestar? What's Fang?" " Your questions will be answered only when you meet Jadetail." said Bluestar. "But that only gives me more questions!!" Wailed Lightningpaw. "We have to go now" said Bluestar as he slowly faded away as Lightningpaw awoken. Chapter 1 It was a busy winter day at Thunderclan when Lightningpaw became a warrior. (He forgot the dream because he was thinking about his warrior ceromony)His mentor was Grayflame, a gray tabby with blue eyes. It had been two moons since he had started training with Grayflame and he finally had finished it. Lightningpaw was silently waiting for the clan to be called together to watch him get his warrior name. Lightningpaw was a tortoiseshell, but one of his back feet were bright yellow. He had bright green eyes that glowed slightly in the darkness. While Lightningpaw was thinking about being a warrior, Firestar jumped onto the Highrock and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.” As the clan gathered and lightningpaw jumped onto Highrock Firestar said “I, Firestar, leader of Thunder clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? 'Lightningpaw said” I do” Then Firestar said” Then by the powers of [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/StarClan StarClan], I give you your warrior name. Lightningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightningfang. StarClan honors your hunting skills, bravery, and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan.” Lightningfang jumped of the highrock and landed on the hard dirt ground. He padded softly to the entrance of lightning clan, where he was to guard the clan in silence. In the morning Lightningpaw was told to hunt for prey in the woods along with Treeheart. It was almost winter, so they had to store some prey for when there would be none. He hurried out but then remembered the strange dream before. Category:Fanfiction